Project X2
by nightrider67
Summary: The professor finds out that the people who made Logan into weapon X are now making a child into there "weapon X2"
1. the rescue

**I have been posting a lot today because i have been feeling inpired even though my storys dont do the best without further ado **Charles sat there disturbed apparently project x had gotten hold of a poor child. Logan walked in and said

"We got to get in there Chuck as soon as they know we know we're they are they'll run" Professor X just sighed and said "go Logan but be careful" they had already discussed the importance of stealth. Two other were going beast for medical purposes,and the other begged to go inciting he was the only student who knew what horrors people could actually do. "Kurt! Come on" a somber mood covered the jet as they went. The trip took longer than they like but they soon got there.The land was covered in snow. Hank stayed in the jet so he was ready at all times. "Elf remember the plan?"

"Ja," Kurt quickly teleported around and came back "I found the way in" then he touched Logan shoulder then they were gone. Inside the facility it was all metal. They quickly run right, left, left, right, knockout a guard. The giant door stands between them and the kid they are looking for. Logan uses his claws to slice the door open. There in a vat of chemicals sits a boy no older than 6 saggy brown hair and pale skin. The boy had wires surrounding him. "Kurt check to see if there is a way it get him unconnected" Kurt then started to look around. Logan then picked up a clipboard.

Name: Samuel Winchester

Age: 12

Family: Mother( Mary Winchester), Father(John Winchester, and Brother(Dean Winchester)all dead in house fire

Powers: Subject has the ability to read minds, control minds, pick things up with mind , super strength, and many more being discovered

Subject Number: 2X

Bonding Process: Complete

Other:

Subjects DNA has something in it that makes it easy to manipulate. Subject is still not trusting. Subject has become less aggressive. Subject has now not eaten in 5 years yet still alive.

Logan put it down unable to read it anymore he then slashed open the tubes. Kurt was stunned for a second then grabbed the kid. Logan grabbed the clipboard and Kurt then teleported them to the jet.

"Good God," Hank whispered under his breath. The kid was a mess there were tubs and wires sticking out of him, his face was pale, and he could be used as a class skeleton. The jet was soon in the air.Hank walked to Logan and said "the kid will be fine he just need sleep and food. Logan looked relieved then said as he handed over the clipboard he was grasping "found this at the lab thought it could be used full," as Hank started to read it he got paler excuse me Logan. Then the sound of vomiting could be heard in the background.


	2. a new start

**Hey guys i just want to thank you all so much for every follow and favorite it really means a lot to me also still need a beta reader lol**

The jet landed and they ran to the infirmary. Jean was there waiting. Logan left unable to see this kid in pain anymore. He went to professor office "man Chuck I thought I was in rough shape but this kid I mean he is basically dead he hasn't even eaten in five years!"

"Oh that is very bad Logan," they sit there in silence until a scream broke the silence. Logan ran while the professor aggressively tried to get his wheelchair to go faster.

**Logans POV**

When I ran into the infirmary the kid was up and three claws extended out of his knuckles and he was pointing them at everyone in the room which was only Hank and Jean. "Hey kid relax," the kid was surprised to see another person enter. The kid took me as the biggest threat and pointed all his claws at me. "Get out of here," the other two scamper out. "Hey Sam," the kid looked confused. "relax your safe trust me I know what you have been through," I then let my claws come out. Just then the kid ran over and hugged me. The poor kid was so small "hey you got a name?" I ask to see if he goes by something else. "X2," he snapped to attention and said even though his voice was scratchy. "How about Sam," the kid just smiled. His eyes sparkled like it was the beginning of something new, not just for him but for everybody.

**This story also will probably be mostly focuse on Sam Logan and Kurt just because they are my favorite and I kind of stuggle with every other character**


	3. progression

The days progressed and while he had started to open up he would only talk to Logan and Kurt. The three of them were good the first couple hours but when Scott walked in to let them know dinner was ready all the power went out, while Sam screamed.There was a few more instances like when Rouge tried to wake him up and she got electrocuted. After the first couple of days the Professor had a meet for everybody but Sam. "Now everyone you have probably noticed that we have a new recruit and while normal there would not be a problem his powers are very unpredictable.That is why I ask all of you to stay away from him unless a Logan says so." the chiming of "Yes professor rang out" except for from one girl who stood there and didn't say anything.


	4. the night

Rouge masterfully ran through the hall careful to not wake anybody up. She quietly slipped into the room she had earlier had been shocked by him literally but was not mad.She knew how dangerous some powers could be and did not fault him.She slipped in and was surprised to see him awake sitting on his bed.

"Hey,"she said shyly not expecting a reply

"Hi," She was shocked to say the least

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I don't like to,"he responded plainly

"Why?"

"Because when I sleep people die,"

"What?"

"The bad man had bad things done to me," silence cover the room till Rouge left. It made her start to think. What happened to the boy before, what happened to him before, what about his family. Before she could keep going a large figure blocked here way. Think it was just somebody sleepwalking she walked around never seeing the yellow eyes.

lol i am still sick but seeing all the follows and favorites fills me with determination lol dying but whatever 


	5. breakfast

So i will be on vacation for the next month and a half because i just finished the year of school last week idk how much time i will have to write and i will try to update one more before i leave tomorrow

The next day was normal after everyone ate Kurt, Logan, and Sam would come out and eat. It made it easier so that way nobody else would be eating Sam super calorie food and he wouldn't feel weird because Kurt would be eating the same.

"Hey," Sam said out of the blue.

"What is it Sammy?" Logan replied as Kurt's face was full of food.

"Can I see the lady with the brown and white hair?"

"Ja, Rouge but she likes to be alone," Kurt quickly butted in.

Rouge just so happen to walk in that second.

"Sorry didn't know y'all were in here, I woke up late,"

"It's fine," Logan said as he opened up the paper of the day. Before another move was made Sam jumped up, ran, and hugged Rouges legs

"Last night after you left the bad man came and said that he was gonna do something soon, something bad I think," this got the attention of everyone in the room. Rouge then mouthed tell you later.

"So Sam what does the bad man look like?"

"He changes form all the time but he always has these yellow eyes, not like him" he pointed at Kurt " the bad man's eyes are evil, the bad man says he(the bad guy) is the worst demon and the most evilest," Then there was a moment of silence as streams of tears started to come down Sam's face. Logan swiftly scooped Sam up the rocked him till Sam's eye shut.

love yall and as always please review

and i am still looking for a beta reader


	6. yellow eyes

A scream rang through the mansion to wake everyone up. Rouge,kurt,and Logan were the first there to see Sam in a corner rocking himself. "What happened Suger?" Was the first question asked by rouge. The others in the room itched to ask there questions but they did want to overwhelm the poor boy.

"The bad man with yellow eyes was in here he told me I was not a person and tha-that I was a demon," he then burst out crying. Rouge went over , held him, and tried to get him to stop crying. Once Sam did it was like he stopped. No talking, No moving nothing

sorry i kinda feel out of love with this one and this is all i had written when i checked back in

i an taking a break from this when i come back i might rewrite it but i don't know


End file.
